Patients with localized pelvic or extremity sarcomas and normal volunteers will be studied for resting energy expenditure. After fasting overnight subjects will be placed in a rigid plastic head canopy and a mass spectrometer used to measure oxygen partial pressure and carbon dioxide partial pressure. An on-line programmable calculator will calculate oxygen consumption, carbon dioxide production, and respiratory quotient (R/Q). Air will be blown into the canopy at 45 liter per minute.